


Interruptions in the Middle of the Night

by Leonawriter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are strange noises in Old Momentum when Carly just wants to have a bit of peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions in the Middle of the Night

Dark Signers did not, she knew, necessarily need to sleep.

Carly knew that. She did. And yet, after everything that had happened, how could she not want to just put her head down and will herself into the darkness of oblivion for a few sweet hours? A few hours to forget and dream of better things. Maybe, even, of _Jack._

So she had put her head down, pulled up the covers of the bed that hadn’t been used for nearly twenty years, and tried to even out her breathing.

Which was when the infernal racket began.

It sounded, at first, like someone was drilling holes through the wall. Intermittent rumbling that reached through the walls. Or at least, that’s what it _sounded_ like. She knew that couldn’t be it, unless someone had decided to renovate Old Momentum, and _that_ was hardly likely to happen since their aims meant that the place might not even be _standing_ by the end of all this. There was simply no point to it.

She tried to block the sound out by shoving her pillow on top of her head instead of under it, but the sound could still be felt, and the volume had merely decreased instead of gone completely.

It can’t have been ten minutes later when she gave up, got off the bed, and stalked out of the door of the room she’d been given, to look down the corridor for any possible explanation.

The door next to hers was ajar slightly. The closer she got, the louder the noise became. Carefully, in case there was something dangerous behind it, she opened the door inch by inch.

The sight that befell her eyes was the first thing she _should_ have expected.

The Dark Signer Kiryu Kyousuke, lying haphazard on his bed, covers askew, and snoring loudly.

Carly screamed into her hands in frustration, stomping into another of the rooms to find something to lob at him. A pillow, that’d do. She couldn’t use a lamp or anything heavy, because that’d mean harming one of the people on her own side.

She hurled it at him. He snorted, and jerked awake with a start.

“Would you _cut it out_. You aren’t the only one who wants to SLEEP around here!”

Still not fully awake, he blinked at her, and rolled over onto his side. She didn’t care. She really didn’t care. As long as he didn’t start _snoring_ again like that.


End file.
